Operation: Bunker Shot
by The Arch-Admiral
Summary: Phobos and Deimos accidently blow up Tails' Workshop while testing a new model rocket. Enough said. ONESHOT


Emerald Town Police Department Report: 529

Incident: Arson.

Summary: Basically the rocket scene from The Simpsons 'She of little faith' redone of Sonic's world.

Reporting officer doesn't own anything in here except Mars, Phobos, and Deimos.

* * *

><p>This is a story from the Archive of Phobos and Deimos, Who Deny everything.<p>

* * *

><p>SeaSide Hill, Emerald Coast<p>

"Come On Deimos! Put your back into it!" Phobos called out.

The two siblings, Phobos and Deimos, and their pet hamsters, Mr. Tibbles and Mrs. Tibbles were on SeaSide Hill, about to test out thier new Model Rocket. Mars had decided to join them to make sure nothing went wrong.

"So...Where's the test site?" Mars asked.

"Right over there." Deimos puffed, trying to lift the 78 pound rocket.

The launch site was a mini Kennedy Space centre, located on the tippety-top of SeaSide hill.

* * *

><p>(Emerald Town, 1 Kilometre south of Seaside Hill)<p>

Tails was inside his workshop with Cosmo, both of them working hard to repair the Blue Typhoon, which Knuckles had accidently damaged for the 135th time, this time by accidently pouring the fuel supply into the kitchen furnace.

The damage was that the Comms. relay had been damaged, and the Sonic Power Cannon had been wrenched off by the explosion.

* * *

><p>(Seaside Hill)<p>

"Ok, Deimos, where's Mobius' newest hero?" Mars asked.

"Inside, saying goodbye to his wife." Deimos said, while taking a well-deserved rest, pointing to the shoebox they had brought along.

They peered into it.

'Aww, He's leaving her with 4 babies," Mars said.

"She already ate 3." Phobos replied.

"Hmm. That's sensible..." Mars muttered.

* * *

><p>(Emerald town)<p>

The two repair-kids had fixed the Power cannon, and were taking a break in the kitchen.

"So... How are Phobos and Deimos getting on?" Tails asked.

"The Siblings? Well...they get along most of the time, but they argue over things like ' Is a Tomato a fruit or a vegetable'." Cosmo replied.

"They're both right on that one." Tails stated.

(A/N: No Joke, Wikipedia it, it, either way, a Tomato is both.)

* * *

><p>(Seaside Hill)<p>

The three seedrians took cover behind a rock, And Phobos was counting down.

"5...4...3..."

Mr. Tibbles was in the cockpit, squirming around, trying to escape.

"2...1...Liftoff!" Phobos cried as he hit the 'launch button'.

* * *

><p>(Emerald town)<p>

Tails and Cosmo both looked up.

"Did you hear a faint 'boom' sound?" Cosmo asked.

"Whatever it is, Sonic's probably taking care of it." Tails said absent-mindidly.

* * *

><p>(100 miles north of Emerald Town)<p>

At the Same time as the launch, Super Sonic was doing supersonic, to get away from Super Amy, who had also absorbed the Chaos powers.

"How did you move so fast?" Sonic yelled as he struggled to ditch Amy, But boy, that girl had hearing like Radar.

"AGH!" Sonic yelped as Amy tackled him.

(Moving along)

* * *

><p>(Emerald Hill)<p>

The Rocket started to descend rapidly.

"Phobos, the rocket's out of control!" Deimos said.

Phobos spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Ok Tibbles, you can guide her down. There's a blue lever to your left. Pull it for a controlled burn for 2.4 seconds"

Tibbles looked at the blue lever, then at the glowing EJECT button on his right. He headbutted the EJECT button and bailed out, parachute opening.

The Rocket veered off, heading straight for the town.

"Now it's heading for Tails' workshop!" Mars said.

"Don't worry, I planned for this." Phobos said, before pulling out an air rifle and letting loose a barrage of bullets.

The Rocket had begun to raise altitude to avoid the workshop, but one of Phobo's bullets hit the left engine, causing it to bunker bust the ground, into the underground fuel silo

next to the Blue Typhoon, blowing it up, and setting fire to the workshop, and Tails' house, which Tails and Cosmo rapidly got out of.

Mars, Phobos, and Deimos looked at the smoke coming from the town.

"This is the worst thing you've ever done!" Mars said to the other two.

"You say that so much, it's lost all meaning." Phobos retorted, while rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tails, Cosmo, and the Emerald town Fire brigade put out the fires. The house was relatively intact, but the workshop was trashed.<p>

Phobos and Deimos still deny everything.

Mr. Tibbles landed safely.

Sonic managed to escape Amy again.

* * *

><p>The Police chief has insuffiencent evidence to convict anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Case Closed.<p>

* * *

><p>Characters<p>

Mars

Phobos

Deimos

Mr. And Mrs. Tibbles

Tails

Cosmo

Sonic

Amy

* * *

><p>Writer: Me<p>

Author: Me

Characters: Sega (Except Mars, Phobos and Deimos)

Jokes: Simpsons

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHHAHA! Tails' workshop got totaled! Now for the Message.<strong>

**Nioj s'namggE secrof, rof a emitefil fo yrevals!**

**nioJ s'namggE secrof, rof a emitefil fo yrevals!**

**nioJ s'namggE secrof, rof a emitefil fo yrevalls!**

**nioJ s'namggE secrof, rof a emitefil fo yrevals!**

**nioJ s'namggE secrof, rof a emitefil fo yrevals!**

* * *

><p>This is Seedrian Publishers LTD, giving the codebreaker<p>

Join Eggman's forces, for a lifetime of slavery!

Join Eggman's forces, for a lifetime of slavery!

Join Eggman's forces, for a lifetime of slavery!

Join Eggman's forces, for a lifetime of slavery!

Join Eggman's forces, for a lifetime of slavery!

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
